


Welcome to Hell

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: His team aren't much better, Sunny has a nasty streak of vicious in him, Super stressed and pissy clones, Swipes is vicious and unhinged, This isn't going to end well for Krell, Umbara was hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: The Outcasts land on Umbara ... things go about as well as expected





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Collab work with Naaklasolus ^^ (OC's Chaos, Jumpstart and Scrapper are theirs ^^)
> 
> The Outcasts are vicious, unhinged and foul mouthed ... again sorry not sorry  
> Oh! And Wardaddy is Dagorlad ^^

Umbara. A dark hellscape that he couldn’t really give a shit about. Swipes didn’t even bother to look up from cleaning one of his many knives as their transport descended through the murky haze and into the hail of blaster fire and Manda knows what. Why bother? He was going down there to kill people and take a planet not admire the scenery. Running off the gunship with the others and coldly ignoring the already beleaguered clones already on the ground, Swipes lost himself in the rhythm of battle, stabbing and slashing his way through any Umbaran that was misfortunate to get in his way. It didn’t take long for the rest of his team to join him, the five of them working together in a perfect and deadly unison to clear a path towards a tree lined ridge that could make a semi decent rest point before they continued further into this madness. Swipes ducked, allowing Quicksilver to leapfrog over him and tackle an Umbaran so as to free him –Swipes that is- up to deal with the other two that had tried to surround him with their friend. Their screams as his blades tore into them were simply delightful, causing a vicious and bloodthirsty grin to twist Swipes’ tattooed features. Umbara was hell yes, but he was born in Hell and raised to be its’ heir. They’d learn to fear him before the day was over. 

*** 

Wrench barely looked up from the clone he was treating, his free hand grabbing the blaster abandoned on the dark ground nearby when he heard something coming up behind him. Amateur … the chaos of battle was never loud enough to disguise movement … not to the highly sensitive ears of a well-trained medic. Reaching behind and pulling the trigger, he grinned darkly as a dull thud signified that he’d hit his target. Setting the blaster down again and ignoring the kid’s gawping, Wrench set about sealing up the injury in … what was his name again? Oh yeah; Scrapper. The injury in Scrapper’s side. Seeing that the kid had become distracted watching the fighting Jetii, Wrench sighed and boxed the lad’s ears. Kids these days … so easily distracted by the most mundane of things. 

“Watch the light show later brat, there’s still blood and fluids leaking from this guy and I ain’t a miracle worker.” 

He needed a damn drink, but even he knew better than to drink during a fire fight. Last thing he wanted was to be targeted because a sniper had seen the light glinting off his flask … that happened far too often for his liking anyway. 

*** 

Stab, blast, dodge Lock and Load having way too much fun; duck so someone else can kill a particularly stubborn Umbaran; hold still long enough for Blue-Streak to use him as a platform to snipe from; grab an Umbaran by the helmet and introduce said helmet to his armored knee … Sunny was having a ball. Sure Krell had completely ignored his Jetii and pissed both of them off … but that was business as usual. The call to get the hell off the ridge because of an incoming airstrike … not so much business as usual. Swearing loudly as he shoved Caboose into moving his shebs, Sunny looked around the hellscape that was the battlefield. 

“Get the fuck off the ridge! Airstrike!” 

Knowing how stubborn his pack of idiots – and they were his idiots no matter what anyone else said – were, Sunny just shoved and bodyslammed the other Outcasts off the ridge, trusting his Jetii to be able to get themselves to safety. Watching Nikov skid to safety behind a boulder, Sunny nodded and started a headcount as the sounds of the incoming airstrike roared overhead. His eyes widened as it clicked for him and everyone else who was missing and as a single unit they turned and ran for the ridge … just as it exploded in a wave of fire. 

“NO!” 

Sunny couldn’t … he couldn’t lose another brother to fire again. Not again, never again. He’d promised. 

*** 

They were furious, bone chillingly, gut wrenchingly furious. Wrench was throwing everything he could get his hands on at the ridiculously laid back medic from the Hellions, Swipes and Quicksilver were snarling murderously at each other and at the ARC’s trying to get between them, Nikov was practically roaring his fury at the fucking lunatic that had just almost killed the Wardaddy of Outcast Company and Sunny was just too tired to be dealing with this shit. Someone was to blame for this cock up … someone knew what was going to happen; had probably planned this to get Wardaddy out of the way. But how the fuck was he going to prove it? Ignoring the whistle and the Hellion that was trying to lecture his men about survival… like that bastard knew anything about survival; did he not have any idea what the Outcasts had to do just to get by?!; Sunny beckoned Spectre over, leading the slight, silent clone away from the others. 

“This is wrong.” 

The younger clone scoffed quietly and folded his arms, glaring up at Sunny’s bulky frame. The youngest of the infiltration team sneered before spitting off to the side, his lip curling ever so slightly before cold eyes flicked up to meet even colder eyes. 

“I noticed. You gonna ask me what I think you are?” 

Sunny smirked nastily, a dark glint in his eyes. Someone had fucked with the Outcasts, now the gloves were fucking off. Chaos mentioned payment in blood. Oh someone would be paying in blood alright. It just wouldn’t be another Outcast … that Sunny did know. 

“Find out who’s behind this, I don’t care how and I don’t care who you maim to get the intel from. Find out if they have anything else planned and then …” His smirk grew even nastier. “Then tell Swipes to have fun.” 

Sneak looked at Sunny with an expression that could almost be mistaken for alarm. Let Swipes off his already stressed leash?! Was the other clone mad?! 

“You sure?” 

Sunny nodded grimly, his teeth bared in a feral snarl. 

“Oh I’m sure.” 

No more games. Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave Kudos and review! X3


End file.
